tidesoffortunefandomcom-20200214-history
Naval Buildings
Pirate Stronghold The Pirate Stronghold is where you spy upon the maneuvers of your Sworn Enemies, Shipmates, and Crew. The stronghold is also where you issue orders on all matters of piracy! Construction time: 15 s. Experience: 50 Construction Cost: '''Gold 250, Lumber 300, Rum 110 '''Required Discoveries and Buildings : Order of Battle Haunted Cemetery Building the Haunted Cemetery lets you give your Friends Black Spots to summon you Dark Corsairs. Your Friends can help you summon Dark Corsairs by visiting your Haven and clicking on your Haunted Cemetery once a day. Construction time: 10 s. Experience: 50 Construction Cost: '''Gold 10, Lumber 10, Rum 10 '''Required Discoveries and Buildings : Tavern Tavern If you've discovered Swordplay you may build the Tavern. Building the Tavern gives you access to your core defensive and offensive Crew - Marauders and Bonnie's Beauties. After building the Boarding House and researching new Discoveries , you'll also be able purchase Skirmishes and Buccaneers here. You can view the Discoveries required to unlock each unit by holding your mouse over the "Build" button and viewing the "Requirements" window. Construction time: 15 s. Experience: 50 Construction Cost: '''Gold 80, Lumber 80, Rum 120 '''Required Discoveries and Buildings : Swordplay Boarding House After making the required Discoveries and building the Tavern , you can build your Boarding House. Once you've built the Boarding House, you'll be able to purchase all the different Pirate units (including the powerful Skirmishers and Buccaneers) at the Tavern . Construction time: 15 m. Experience: 50 Construction Cost: '''Gold 600, Lumber 550, Rum 265 '''Required Discoveries and Buildings : Spyglass, Tavern Armory After making the required Discoveries and building the Armory, you can purchase the Veteran and regular versions of the Grenadiers and Bombardiers. Once you've built the Foundry and researched other required Discoveries, you'll also be able to purchase the regular and Veteran Cuirassiers and Cannoneers here. You can view the Discoveries required to unlock each unit by holding your mouse over the "Build" button and viewing the "Requirements" window. Construction time: 30 m. Experience: 50 Construction Cost: '''Gold 760, Lumber 560, Rum 285 '''Required Discoveries and Buildings : Bursting Shells, Boarding House Foundry You can purchase Cuirassiers and Cannoneers at either the Foundry or Armory once you've built the Foundry and made the required Discoveries - this grants access to all the Mercenaries available in the game. You can view the Discoveries required to unlock each unit by holding your mouse over the "Build" button and viewing the "Requirements" window. Construction time: 1 h. Experience: 50 Construction Cost: '''Gold 760, Lumber 1000, Rum 380 '''Required Discoveries and Buildings : Small Arms, Armory Shipyard You can purchase regular and Veteran Gunboats and Brigantines at the Shipyard. Once you've built the Dry Dock and researched additional required Discoveries , you'll also be able to purchase the more powerful Men O' War and Frigates. Construction time: 1 h. Experience: 50 Construction Cost: '''Gold 1150, Lumber 850, Rum 470 '''Required Discoveries and Buildings : Shipbuilding, Foundry Dry Dock Construction of the Dry Dock and completion of all required Discoveries unlocks access to Veteran and regular Men O' War and the Frigates. You will now have access to all Fleet units available in the game. Construction time: 1 h. 30 m. Experience: 50 Construction Cost: '''Gold 1600, Lumber 1300, Rum 600 '''Required Discoveries and Buildings : Armor Plating, Shipyard Dutchman's Hangar You can purchase regular and Veteran Flying Dutchmen at the Dutchman's Hangar after you make all required Discoveries. The Dutchman's Hangar allows you to both protect your Haven from Enemy scouting missions, and conduct scoutings on enemy Havens. You can view the Discoveries required to unlock each unit by holding your mouse over the "Build" button and viewing the "Requirements" window. Construction time: 5 m. Experience: 50 Construction Cost: '''Gold 350, Lumber 530, Rum 170 '''Required Discoveries and Buildings : Flight Admiralty The Admiralty unlocks your most powerful offensive Armada Units - the regular and Veteran Submarines, Ships of the Line, and Juggernauts. Once you've researched the required Discoveries, you'll now have access to all types of Armada Units from the Admiralty. You can view the Discoveries required to unlock each unit by holding your mouse over the "Build" button and viewing the "Requirements" window. Construction time: 2 h. Experience: 50 Construction Cost: '''Gold 2000, Lumber 1700, Rum 600 '''Required Discoveries and Buildings : Hydrodynamics, Dutchman's Hangar